La princesa y la rana
by Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto
Summary: Loca historia sin sentido inspirada en el cuento de la princesa y la rana. Contiene OC. Entren y lean! XD


_A excepción de mis locas y queridas OC, todo es obra de la gran Akira Amano, yo solo escribo historias raras con sus personajes u.u_

_N.A: Surgió en medio de la clase de Inglés así que tal vez no tenga mucho sentido XD_

* * *

><p><strong>La Princesa y la Rana<strong>

"Había una vez hace mucho tiempo…"  
>–Espera, ¿cómo es posible que todos los cuentos comiencen de esa forma? ¿es que no tienen imaginación o qué?<br>–¿Hum? ¿Es que acaso se te ocurre una mejor forma? –mirándolo acusadoramente–

Claire había ido a la mansión Varia como jefa a representar a la familia Caravaggio en una reunión entre los aliados de los Vongola, también estaban las jefas de los Buonanote, Abaloni y Rubare para discutir sobre cómo hacer más fuerte la alianza, y habían decidido que se quedarían por unos días a entrenar con ellos y aprender sus técnicas de pelea. Lo que ella no entendía era qué hacía leyéndole un cuento de hadas a Fran, el miembro más raro de los Varia (como si todos no fueran lo suficientemente raros ahí).

–pensando– ¿Qué tal: "La siguiente historia sucedió hace tanto, tanto tiempo que creo que no sucedió…"?  
>–con una gotita en la cabeza– Está bien, lo dejaré así, ejem! Continuemos…<p>

"La siguiente historia sucedió hace tanto, tanto tiempo que creo que no sucedió… había una princesa que vivía en un palacio con su padre y sus hermanas. Poseía una pelota de oro con la que siempre jugaba en el jardín.  
>Al final del palacio había un profundo lago oscuro. Cuando el clima era cálido, a la princesa le encantaba jugar cerca del lago."<br>–Oh wao… si yo tuviera un balón así, lo vendería en lugar de estar jugando como idiota con eso, además, ¿no es duro? ¿cómo puede jugar con eso? –Fran no dejaba de interrumpirla, así que Claire simplemente lo ignoró.

"Desafortunadamente un día dejó caer su pelota dorada dentro del agua. Ella estaba muy triste y empezó a llorar."  
>–¿Llorar? Menuda princesa, ¿eh? Aunque senpai sea un príncipe caído no es tan inútil como esta.<p>

"Repentinamente escuchó una voz: No llores, princesa.  
>Abrió sus ojos y vió a una gran rana verde. Oh, por favor ayúdame. Dijo la princesa. No puedo recoger mi pelota.<br>Te ayudaré, sólo si me dejas ir contigo y vivir en el palacio. Respondió."  
>–Cht… rana interesada, un héroe tiene que ayudar a los demás sin buscar nada a cambio.<br>Momento, eso sí que la sorprendió.  
>–¿Entonces, por qué no me dices que hubieras hecho tú en el lugar de la rana y cuentas la historia como si fueras ella? –Propuso–<br>–Está bien, sólo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer y estoy aburrido. ¿Serías la princesa? –Aparentemente sin mostrar interés–  
>–¿Eh? ¿Y para qué?<br>–Para hacerlo más realista –con un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Sí, sí, lo prometo Dijo la princesa.  
>Entonces la rana saltó dentro del agua y regresó con la pelota. La princesa rió y tomó la pelota. Corrió rápidamente de regreso al palacio olvidando a la rana."<br>–Oh, me abandonaste después de que te ayudara, eres mala. –con cara de desolación fingida.

"La rana estaba furiosa. Siguió a la princesa al palacio y le contó lo sucedido al Rey, éste llamó a su hija y le dijo: Una promesa es una promesa, querida, llévala a tu habitación y cuídalo"  
>–¡Esto no puede quedarse así! –haciendo un pequeño puchero.<p>

"Ella se disculpó y la llevó su habitación. La rana la miró y le dijo: Por favor princesa, bésame Ella cerró los ojos y lo besó."  
>–Eres la princesa, así que como tal tienes que hacer lo que dice el cuento.<br>–¿¡Q…qué! Si piensas que voy a hacer eso estás muy equi… –No pudo continuar ya que Fran la estaba besando, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? No es que lo conociera de mucho… sólo había estado unas pocas veces por ahí, aunque se había dado cuenta de que la observaba pero… ¡Eso no es suficiente para enamorarse de alguien! ¿O sí? Y no estaba tan mal...

...

–¡Ciao~! Cómo te va… con… Fran –Abre los ojos como platos y se retira enseguida.  
>–¿Qué pasó, Lila?<br>–¡Sheena, tienes que ver esto! –abriendo un poco la puerta.  
>–¿Nani, nani? –Después de unos momentos– ¡Foto! ¡Foto! ¿Dónde está mi cámara cuando la necesito? ¿Amber, no la tendrás por ahí?<br>–Aah gomen, me la llevé un momento ¿por qué tanto alboroto? –pausa– ¡¿A qué esperas que no la tomas?  
>–Ya voy, ya voy –click– naaaa… que tiernos se ven.<br>–Juju, con esto tenemos suficiente para torturarla por un buen tiempo.  
>–O-oigan chicas mejor vámonos antes de que nos vea o nos matará a todas –Amber tenía razón, con todo el alboroto que habían hecho Claire había volteado en dirección de la puerta y ahora se acercaba. –¡Lila, haz una ilusión para que no nos vea! –Ordenó<br>–¡Eso estaba haciendo!  
>–Uff, tranquilas, ya se fue.<br>–Ahora vayamos a mostrarles a todos esto –sonrisa macabra.

...

Unas horas después:

–Aaaah –en estado de shock–

Claire estaba observando un mini-cartel colocado en uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

–Mataré al que hizo esta foto en cuanto lo encuentre –mirada asesina– Kolkolkolkolkol~  
>–Ooh, esa sí que es una buena foto. ((adivinen quien es :p))<br>–¡Cállate! –Sonrojada– Además tú fuiste el que se aprovechó y ahora la que sufre soy yo. –con mini cascaditas en los ojos–  
>–Ah, pero si tu también lo disfrutaste. –Cara de total indiferencia–<br>–Roja al extremo– ¡Urusaaaaaai!

En un rincón cercano:

–Jiji, cuanto amor~  
>–Aunque no quiere admitirlo, pero ya lo hará –carita de autosuficiencia–<br>–Fue una buena idea tomar esa foto.  
>–¡Oh no! Amber, Sheena, tenemos problemas.<br>–¿Qué cos…?  
>–Con que fueron ustedes, ¿eh? –haciendo tronar sus puños ((o algo así XD))–<br>–¡Mierda, nos descubrió!

Las tres salieron pitando de aquel lugar seguidas muy de cerca por Claire, que les gritaba todo tipo de maldiciones. Al cabo de media hora ya estaban cansadas de tanto correr, Amber, Lila y Sheena estaban riendo y al verla Claire también empezó a reír sin saber por qué.

–Ajajajaja… hacía tiempo que no me sentía como una niña pequeña haciendo travesuras –Reía Lila.  
>–Siii, hoy me he divertido mucho. –Aseguró Sheena con una gran sonrisa.<br>–Perdónanos Claire, no queríamos hacerte pasar un mal rato –Se disculpó Amber.  
>–Chicas… –Estaba sorprendida, las conocía de hace poco, en realidad era nuevo en todo eso que involucrara a la mafia así que estaba perdida en algunas cosas. Ellas se ofrecieron a ayudarla en lo que no sabía y en poco tiempo se habían hecho buenas amigas. –No se preocupen, también creo que exageré un poco… ¿abrazo de cuatro?<br>–¡Apretujón de cuatro! –Se abrazaron–

Al cabo de un rato regresaron a la mansión riendo y bromeando entre ellas

–¡VOOOOOOOOOOI! ¿Quién fue el idiota que puso esto aquí? –((Ya imaginarán quién dijo eso no?))–  
>–Fui yo ¿Tienes algún problema? –Sheena estaba molesta, siempre que gritaba Squalo le causaba unas fuertes migrañas que la ponían de mal humor.<br>–¡Si, quita esta basura inmediatamente o…!  
>–¿¡O qué! –Intervino Amber.<br>–Shishishi, yo que usted no me meto, princesa. –Bel apareció por detrás susurrándole al oído.  
>–¡No me llames princesa y aléjate de mí, pervertido! –Amber estaba toda roja.<br>–Vamos, vamos tranquilícense. –Trataba de calmarlos Lila.  
>–Cállate basura.<br>–¡Xanxus! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?  
>–No sigo órdenes de nadie, si estoy aquí es porque quiero.<p>

–Quítalo. –Ordenó.  
>–¿Por qué yo? No lo puse ahí. –Fran hacía un puchero.<br>–Porque es tu culpa que todos estén peleando.  
>–Esta vez te dejaré ganar –Sonriendo pícaramente.<br>–Ara~ mis bebés ya están creciendo, mamá Luss se siente tan feliz y triste a la vez.  
>–¡Cierra el pico! –Le gritaron todos.<br>–Iré a hacer la cena antes de que me maten.

Y así continuaron por un rato hasta que se cansaron. Mientras tanto Lussuria preparó la cena junto a Levi y todos siguieron sus entrenamientos correspondientes de lo más normal ((o al menos eso parecía)).

**~FIN~ (?)**

* * *

><p><em>Gomen si está muy corto TvT hice mi mejor esfuerzo de que Fran no saliera raro y creo que fallé en el intento -.-uu y encima toda la historia en general está rara.<br>__Acepto comentarios, tomatazos, bombas, Fran's y Takeshi's también son bien recibidos XD ((review, lindos reviews venga a mi!))  
>Matta ne! =D <em>


End file.
